Lullaby
by oneforthehaters
Summary: He just wanted to save Sam, that's all.


_**I came up with an idea. Well sort of. Yeh anyways. The song is "Lullaby" by Josh Groban. Read and enjoy!**_

**Lullaby**

_Hush now baby don't you cry  
Rest your wings my butterfly  
Peace will come to you in time  
And I will sing this lullaby  
_

All Sam could feel was the agonizing pain in his chest. His eyes were glazed over with pain and fear. Blood oozed and spilled from the tiny wound just below his heart. A silver pistol lay feet away from his body. It was cold. So cold. Body heat left him as more blood pooled around him.

_Know though I must leave, my child  
That I would stay here by your side  
And if you wake before I'm gone  
Remember this sweet lullaby_

Dean cradled Sam's body in his lap. Hot, salty tears ran down his cheeks and soaked into Sam's hair. Dean sniffled and looked into his brother's slowly fading eyes. Those eyes that use to hold so much life and love were slowly fading, losing color. Sam coughed on his own blood and his body shook. Dean held him tighter, holding his head against his chest. Dean's rapidly beating heart soothed Sam in a way he couldn't describe. He felt himself losing the battle to stay alive. The demon had finally taken over, had finally won.

_And all love through darkness  
Don't you ever stop believing  
With love forlorn  
With love you'll find your way  
My love_

"It's okay, Sammy. I'm not leaving." Dean choked on his own words. All he could think about was how he had to shoot his own brother. The gunshot echoed in his mind over and over and over. The look in Sam's eyes after the bullet struck it's target was heartbreaking. Before they were as dark as night, but once the bullet hit Sam's eyes widened, back to their normalcy, and a flicker of fear crossed his face. Dean felt as if he had been the one shot, not Sam. Not his Sam. His baby brother that he was suppose to protect always. He couldn't protect him now. Sam's destiny won out. Sam couldn't fight it; it took over his body and mind and soul. It drove him into a frenzy of killing people and hurting Dean. But Dean was always there by his side, catching him when he would fall. But the one time Dean couldn't catch Sam was now; the time he took his brother's pistol and aimed it at his heart because Sam pleaded with him. Sam would come back to himself and plead with Dean to shoot him. _"Shoot me now, dammit! DEAN! Shoot me!"_ Then the darkness would take over again and drive Sam mad.

_The world has turned the day to dark  
I leave this night with heavy heart  
When I return to dry your eyes  
I will sing this lullaby_

Sam clung to Dean's hand tightly. The pain was no longer there. His body was numb, except for the feel of Dean's arms holding him tight and Dean's heartbeat reassuring him that Dean was still there holding on to him. He knew Dean wouldn't let go. Sam let out a sob and tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." he whispered through the tears.

"Don't be sorry, Sam. It's not your fault." Dean ground out. His jaw was tight and he refused to let go of the sobs threatening to break lose. He wouldn't show Sam that he was terrified and absolutely heartbroken. Sam shuddered and closed his eyes.

The darkness was inviting, begging him to come. But Sam still fought. Dean held on tighter, feeling that if he let go for a split second then Sam would vanish right there and leave him alone in the world. Sam didn't want to die. But he knew that he had to in order to save innocent people and Dean. His main notion was to save Dean. He had to or that alone would've killed him. He didn't want Dean to suffer because Sam couldn't control the demon inside of him.

"I love you, Sammy. I won't let go. I promise." Dean sobbed, the only one Sam would hear. Sam looked up at Dean and smiled. Then he took one last breath and he was gone. Dean shut his eyes tight and opened them again, hoping beyond hope that Sam's chest would be rising and falling slowly. But it wasn't and Dean couldn't save him. He frantically placed a hand over Sam's heart, but there was no beat, no life to the vital organ underneath the skin and bones and muscles.

That smile stayed on Sam's face. Dean closed Sam's eyes and kissed his forehead. The sobs broke loose and Dean lost it. He let out a yell so loud and so full of pain that people passing by the alleyway ran towards the scene. Dean cried and sobbed hysterically. The pain of losing their father he could deal with. The pain of losing Mary he could deal with. But the pain of losing his brother, his only lifeline, the only one that kept him alive and sane, he couldn't deal with.

"Sir, what happened?" Someone asked.

Dean didn't acknowledge the faces staring at him; he didn't care. His world was dead and there was nothing left for him.

_Yes I will sing this lullaby_


End file.
